Don't Cry
by breathe.live.write
Summary: They should have known they never would have worked, because now all that's left are useless tears and broken hearts.


**A/N:**** I thought this song could fit Scorpius and Rose's relationship, so here it is. :) The song was originally Korean (Don't Cry by Bom), so the translation won't rhyme. The translation was from kpopsubs1's video, and I just typed the translation out. You should watch the subbed video :) It's very interesting. I don't own Harry Potter or Don't Cry.**

* * *

><p><em>Love changed so quickly and left<em>

_Just painful wounds are left inside each other's greeds- gotta let you go_

_(And please don't cry)_

"Maybe my dad was right the first time, telling me never to go near you," Rose spat out. "I never should have."

Scorpius recoiled, as if he had been slapped.

"I should have known," he retorted. "For you, family comes above everything else. Who was I kidding when I thought I would be someone special?"

He slammed the door as he stormed out, and Rose crumbled on the floor.

He was right. She was too greedy. Why couldn't she have both her family and Scorpius?

_A person like me, surely was bad for you_

_I couldn't control my foolish heart and I hurt you_

_(__And please don't cry)_

Scorpius took in a haggard breath, and stumbled slightly.

Rose was perfect.

She was the kindest person he knew. She could never hurt anyone and was undeniably smart, rivaling only Scorpius. She was beautiful and funny, and everyone in Hogwarts adored her.

He, on the other hand, was the devil's spawn himself. With a last name like Malfoy, the hushed whispers and cold glares were inevitable. And so he adopted the haughty, cold attitude just to give them something to point their noses down at, but making sure they could never look down on him in the process.

He was smart, and it was reflected in his grades, but only because of his academic rivalry with Rose. He used his brains to be cunning and calculative, and that wasn't really something admirable. And although he was popular too, it was for all the wrong reasons. He was more infamous than anything, and he was equally hated as he was admired- for no one really _liked_ him.

Except for Rose.

She had brought out the best in him, getting him to be less cold, kinder and gentler, and in return he had tried to make her less stubborn and more confident of herself (because she was a know-it-all, but she was frustratingly insecure, and he wanted so badly for her to see how amazing she really was).

But he had hurt her in the end, anyway.

There was no one left.

He should have never liked her, should have never wanted her to like him back. He should have known it then- that the two of them could never have worked. He just tainted her petals, made them wither and fall off, and left her broken in the process.

_Is this the end_

_For the two of us?_

_When the world allows us, just until then_

"Him? Of all people, why _him_?"

"He's a player!"

"He's a slimy git!"

"He's a _Malfoy_!"

She remembered the cries of rage, of horror. She had tried to defend Scorpius, but her words had simply fallen on deaf ears. Thinking back on it, when she had faced such strong objections from her family and friends to her relationship with Scorpius, she should have known that they wouldn't work out.

Maybe one day, when her family looked at Scorpius, they wouldn't simply see his surname, 'Malfoy', his exact likeness to his father and the seemingly haughty air around him. Maybe one day, they would see the smart and well-meaning guy who challenged her and pushed her to be the best that she could, the sweet and assuring guy who brought out her best qualities, and the gentle, heart-melting guy that had made her feel special.

Maybe one day they would see the guy who had won over Rose's heart.

_It's okay baby__, please don't cry_

_A long trip has finished_

_Someday we'll come across each other again_

_Let's definitely meet in the next world_

They would have been- would be- perfect for each other, if only their parents hadn't been at loggerheads.

If only her dad wasn't so stubborn.

If only his dad wasn't so proud.

If only_ Scorpius _wasn't so proud.

If only, if only…

Maybe in another lifetime.

_Everyday we argued, making the nights long_

_I was so upset that I cried every night_

_(Baby I cried)_

Rose took one whiff of Scorpius and gagged.

"Beer and perfume again," she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Again? How could you?"

"How could I?" Scorpius shot back, his words slurred. "Anybody in a relationship with _you _would go crazy, too!"

Rose stopped, trembling, tears welling in her eyes.

"Is that what you think?"

Scorpius felt a tinge of regret, but before he could stop himself, the word left his mouth.

"Yes."

Rose took in a sharp breath and stumbled back, disappearing into her bedroom where she cried it all out into her pillow.

Just like every other night.

He didn't want it to be this way, but he didn't have a choice. He had to push her away. He wanted her to be happy, and even if she was crying and screaming now, he knew that this way, she would be better off in the long run. Maybe without him, she could meet a nice guy who would treat her right, whom her parents would approve of, and she could lead a blissful and happy life without worrying what everyone else thought.

_A person like you surely was indifferent towards me_

_You left me alone __when I was staying up through long nights_

_(Baby I cried)_

"Please come back, please come back," Rose whispered to herself under her breath. She rocked on her feet, staring at the dinner table, where the food she had just used magic to prepare lay on. It was a scrumptious meal, specially prepared just for tonight- New Year's Eve. Everybody was counting down to midnight, as was she- but only because when midnight struck, she would know he wouldn't come back for dinner.

Midnight struck.

Later, as she lay on her half of the bed, staring at his side of the bed, with the pillow untouched, the blanket too neat, she wondered when the last time he had come back was. Whispering the mantra in her head over and over again, hoping fervently he would come back just this one night, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

It was _New Year's Eve_.

And still he didn't come back.

_Sometimes when the tears come looking for me_

_I'll remember the beautiful us_

Rose traced the outline of her diary, where all her happier moments with Scorpius were recorded. She was finding it increasingly harder to remember them, but she was desperate to hold on to something, to prove that there was once where they hadn't spent every moment screaming at each other, accusing each other of things (they used to do this, too, but back then it was never meant to hurt each other) and trying to hold back their tears.

_"Wait!"_

_ Rose froze and stopped in her tracks. Scorpius, who she had been trying to avoid for the past few days, had finally managed to get her to stop and pay attention to him._

_ She turned around and swallowed, her cheeks aflame with the famous Weasley blush._

_ "Why haven't you been talking to me? Have you been avoiding me?" Scorpius demanded._

_ "No," Rose denied defiantly, though butterflies were doing somersaults in her stomach._

_ Scorpius cocked his head and noticed her blushing. Slowly, a wide grin spread across his features._

_ "You like me," he stated, looking way too pleased._

_ "No, I don't," Rose rolled her eyes. But when he said it, it suddenly dawned on her. That's why she felt this way. That's why she had been avoiding him. Her eyes went wide with the realization, and her heart skipped a beat._

_ As much as she hated to admit it, he was right._

"_Yes, you do. Too much of a challenge for you?" Scorpius taunted teasingly, with a twinkle in his eye. "I _am_ dangerous, you know."_

_ At that, Rose could only smirk._

_ Oh, who cared what everybody else thought? All that mattered was that she liked him, and he seemed to like her, too. _

_ That was all she needed._

_ "I'm _Rose Weasley_," she replied. "Since _when _have I shied away from a challenge?"_

_ And then she kissed him._

Rose wished they could return back to those days.

_Don't be in pain anymore, please_

_And please don't cry_

His heart broke as he heard her muffled sobs from inside the room.

He didn't want to do this, but it was the right thing to do. This way, she wouldn't have to suffer like this. He could deal with anything but her suffering like this. She would be happy without him. She knew it.

He gently pushed open the door, and bent next to her, where she knelt by her bed, head in her arms. He stroked her hair, feeling empty already. This moment would have to be enough.

He was so selfish. He knew he should have just made it quick, had a clean break, but instead he wanted to have his last moment with her, which he knew would just bring her more pain.

But just this last moment.

As much as it killed him inside, he wouldn't ever trouble her again.

"Rose?"

With bloodshot eyes, she warily looked up. His eyes were gentle, for once- she hadn't seen them like that in ages. She used to see them like that everyday- his eyes soft, crinkling at the edges, his rich laughter filling her up. She missed that, so, so much. But this time, there was something else, too. Regret? Doubt? They seemed to betray his inner turmoil.

But over what?

"You came back," she murmured.

He kissed her.

Eyes wide open with surprise, she froze for a moment. It had been ages since they last kissed. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember when. But it still felt so right, so calming, that the memory of why she was crying seemed to fade away.

Then he quickly pulled away.

And he pulled the ring off his finger.

"Maybe we should call off the wedding," he told her solemnly, and her heart shattered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you cry over me anymore," he simply said. "We never could have worked, and we were stupid not to have seen that. I'm sorry."

She stared on helplessly as he slowly got up and waved goodbye, and then apparated away, taking her heart with him.

But his leaving did work, because after that, she never shed another tear for him.

But she never smiled, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****How was that? I hope the ending wasn't too bad. By the way, the italics which were not the lyrics were past events. I hope it wasn't too confusing, but it was the only way I could think of to make the memory seem far away, or long ago. And I know some parts were cliché, but that was the only way I could make this piece work :)**

**Also, credits to my friends Rachael and Zi Jia for giving me insightful and wonderfully helpful comments on this before I published it. Thank you, guys! :D**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
